


Prey

by Pride_of_Six



Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_of_Six/pseuds/Pride_of_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during first movie. </p>
<p>Marty goes to find Alex to bring him back to the shore, but gets a little more than he paid for. </p>
<p>*Don't judge me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea where this came from. I was watching Madagascar again the other day and my brain decided to do evil things. 
> 
> I didn't really know how to write animal shenanigans either.
> 
> Enjoy!

"You can not go back there by yourself!" Gloria shrieks desperately to Marty as he starts heading back into the forest, "If the Foosa don't get you then Alex will!"

"I know him." Marty reasons, "Once I tell him a boat's coming he'll snap right out of it." 

"But—" 

"I have to do this, Gloria." He promises, giving both her and Melman a regretful look before galloping back into the forest after his best friend. 

Gloria and Melman shared a sorrowful glance before continuing to hail the ship to shore. 

~~~

"Alex!" Marty yelled into the enclosure of spikes and stones he had made for himself. It sort of reminded Marty of the zoo exhibit. 

Alex came stalking out of his cave looking disheveled, but not 'wild' currently. 

Marty's tone softened, "Alex..." 

"Marty, you shouldn't be here." He whispered, "I don't want to hurt you again." 

"That thing before?" Marty tried to make light of it, even though he was still pretty shaken up that his best friend nearly killed him, "That was nothing. Look, there's a boat coming for us. We can get you help—" 

Alex shushed him, "You don't understand, Marty. I don't want to get help anymore. I just want to stay here where I can't hurt anybody." 

"Alex—" 

Alex suddenly lunged towards him, roaring predatorily, but catching himself on the fence he made. He grimaced, "Just go... please."

"Alex..." Alex ignored him and skulked back into his cave, "Alex!" The zebra wasn't fazed and climbed over the 'fence' and into the lion's pit. 

"Please don't come any closer, Marty." The lion pleaded from in the cave.

The zebra stood out in the pit for a while, trying to think up a plan, when suddenly the Foosa came out of the shadows and started stalking towards him, giggling crazily. 

"Uh, Alex." Marty called out, turning around, only to find them closing in on him from all directions. "Alex!"

Just as one of them was preparing to pounce on him, a deafening roar filled the air and Alex came prowling out of his cave. "Mine." He growled out, stalking towards Marty, who was incorrectly assuming that this was a good thing. As Alex started to crawl on top of him he realized that this wasn't his best friend right now. "Mine." Alex announced again, roaring again and grinning evilly as the Foosa scurried away, terrified. 

"Uh, Alex?" Marty tried to bring his friend back, but he was too far gone. 

"Marty." He said in a low tone before promptly licking a stripe up his muzzle, "Mine." 

"Ew! What the hell?" Marty started squirming to get out from underneath the lion. 

The lion just dropped its groin to rub it against the zebra. "Mine." Marty gulped and screwed his eyes shut, but Alex just continued humping the zebra's thigh. It only took a minute or two for Alex to climax and release onto him but for Marty it was the longest period of his whole life. "Mine." He growled out as he did.

Marty was completely embarrassed and disgusted at what had transpired, "Alex, please..." 

Alex was bliss'd out and feral, though, and couldn't care less. He just scooped up his semen-covered friend and laid him down gently on the pile of leaves he had been using as a bed and spooning him from behind.

"Mine." He murmured sleepily one last time before dozing off. 

Marty retched and sobbed as soon a he heard the lion's breathing even out, not only for what had been done to him, but for what his friend would no doubt do to himself when he woke up. 

"Good night, Alex."


End file.
